


Santa Baby

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Crossdressing, Gift Giving, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter goes looking for the perfect Christmas present. He finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://capn-mactastic.livejournal.com/profile)[**capn_mactastic**](http://capn-mactastic.livejournal.com/)’s Advent Calendar (and for the [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) prompt “Changing Room.” We’re playing by [Smut Stew](http://lana-fic-dump.livejournal.com/9900.html#cutid1) rules here. If you’re not familiar: Gabriel ( _whose thoughts are in italics_ ) and Sylar ( **whose thoughts are bold** ) share a body, and Peter shares a body with his split personality, who’s dating Claude. Established Sylar/Peter/Gabriel. Questions?

Peter handed the expensive German watch back to the clerk. “Sorry. It’s not quite what I’m looking for,” he explained. He turned around with a sigh and surveyed the vast expanse of Macy’s first floor, which teemed with shoppers. The watch had been a good idea, but it might be an unwelcome reminder of earlier times.

 

Peter started to wander, dodging frowning women with lists and harried dads shepherding their children. He wasn’t sure what his lovers would like for Christmas. He _was_ smart enough to realize that he’d need one present for each, at least. Gabriel and Sylar didn’t really have the same…taste.

 

Peter was so lost in thought that he almost didn’t notice the tall, dark-haired man walking in front of him until he’d nearly run into him. Luckily, Peter came to his senses just in time. He muffled and undignified “eep” and jumped behind a rack of suits before remembering he could turn invisible. When Sylar turned around to investigate the racket, Peter was safely hidden from sight.

 

_Paraoid. You’ve got to stop jumping at every loud little kid. We’ll never get the shopping done._

 

**We’ll never get the shopping done if Hiro jumps out from behind a jewelry case and skewers us, or Papa Bennet sneaks up behind us with a gun.**

 

_Will you relax? Nobody is looking for us here._

 

**You’d better be grateful that one of us worries about this stuff. You’d be dead ten times over if it weren’t for my paranoia.**

 

Gabriel muttered his assent, and Sylar moved off down the aisle.

 

Making sure to stay invisible, Peter went after them.  
\--

 

Peter had always been too curious. No matter how much Nathan warned him, when they were children Peter had always insisted on scouring every corner of the Petrelli house for his presents. So he couldn’t resist tagging along after his lovers to see what they were planning.

 

In the gourmet foods department, Sylar picked up a box of expensive chocolates.

 

_He does have a sweet tooth. Mmm._

 

**But these will be gone in a day. Especially if he shares them with you.**

 

_Hey!_

 

**I want something that will last.**

 

In the personal goods section, they looked at an electric razor.

 

_Gotta keep him from looking like his brother. That man can grow a nasty beard._

 

 **Not personal enough** , Sylar concluded quickly, and they moved on.

 

In menswear, Sylar paused in front of a long, tan overcoat.

 

_God knows you’ve destroyed enough of his clothing over the years._

 

**It’s too much like something The Enemy would wear.**

 

The answering growl that came from Gabriel startled Peter, and convinced him that he should stop eavesdropping. He didn’t want Sylar to know he’d been sneaking around, so he ducked behind a column, rejoined the ranks of the visible, and then strode conspicuously across the sales floor. His appearance had the desired effect.

 

_Gah! Look!_

 

**What? Oh…Quick, look innocent.**

 

Peter glanced over nonchalantly and pretended to notice Sylar for the first time. Peter waved merrily and trotted over. “Hey stranger.” He planted a kiss on Sylar’s lips before he could protest. “What a nice surprise.”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

 

 

“It’s a free country,” Peter grinned. “Why? You doing something I shouldn’t know about?”

 

_No. We’re certainly not doing anything secret at all in any way. No sir._

 

“Are you Christmas shopping?” Peter asked slyly.

 

“No,” Sylar said immediately, but the effect was ruined when Gabriel simultaneously piped up _Yes_.

 

“That’s what I thought. Me too. So…” Peter trucked his hand into the crook of Sylar’s elbow and led him out into the flow of shoppers. “How do you get presents for each other, anyway? Isn’t it sort of hard to keep secrets?”

 

“We can hide things if we want to,” Sylar said warily.

 

_Not that I would._

 

“Mmm hmm.” Peter steered them of the flow of traffic. “But surprises can be fun,” he whispered in Sylar’s ear. The killer’s hands slipped around his waist, and Peter leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Can I help you with something?” A middle-aged salesperson leaned over the counter, smiling playfully at them.

 

“You can—,” Sylar began dangerously, but Peter cut him off.

 

“I’m looking for something for him.” Peter threw his arm around Sylar’s waist. “For Christmas.”

 

“Hm.” The lady eyed Sylar: for his part, the killer merely glowered.

 

“Are your ears pierced, hon?”

 

“No,” Sylar said through gritted teeth.

 

_Oooo, shopping is fun!_

 

“Pity,” the lady said. “I have some beautiful diamond earrings…”

 

“I was actually hoping for something for the two of us,” Peter said quickly.

 

“Well, I have some lovely his and his bracelets, or—Oh!” She leaned further over the counter and whispered excitedly, “Or are we talking rings?”

 

Sylar dragged Peter away from the counter.

 

“Excuse us, please!” Peter called over his shoulder. Then, to Sylar, “What?”

 

“We are not getting ‘his and his’ bracelets.”

 

 _Why not? I think it would suit you._ Gabriel’s voice was tinged with amusement.

 

**Well then _you_ can wear it.**

 

“Hey, why don’t we go get a surprise for Gabriel? Would that cheer you up?’

 

“Maybe.”

 

_I don’t like surprises._

 

“What about the thing with the whip cream?” Peter asked.

 

_Oh. That was nice._

 

“So… What do you say?” he asked Sylar.

 

 _Hey!_ Peter sensed a mental tousle as Sylar shoved Gabriel into an inner chamber of their shared mind.

 

**That should hold him.**

 

“Uh…Is that safe?”

 

“Sure.”  
\--

 

Gabriel fumed, alone in the darkness of his thoughts, shut off from Sylar. He couldn’t see what was happening, and he could only hear snatches of conversation.

 

“I’ll get some from the sample counter. Trust me.”

 

And:

 

“In here.”

 

And:

 

“I am going to look ridiculous”

 

“Well, good thing it’s for Gabriel and not for you.”

 

And:

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“Come on…It’s for Gabriel.”

 

When Sylar finally let him out, he didn’t just open the mental door; he flung Gabriel into the driver’s seat. The abrupt return to his body and his senses was a shock, so it took Gabriel a moment to orient himself.

 

He was standing in front of a mirror in a small dressing room. His eyes were lined with black eyeliner, and his lips were sporting a deep, ruby-red lipstick. The clothes Sylar had been wearing were in a pile on the floor. And Gabriel was wearing a negligee: red silk with white fur lining the hem.

 

Beside him, Peter smiled slyly.

 

“What…?” That was as far as Gabriel could get.

 

“You look delicious,” Peter said. He kissed Gabriel’s neck. “Just delicious.”

 

**He…Really…Yeah.**

 

Gabriel stared at the full-length mirror, not quite believing what he saw. His wide shoulders were bare and impossibly pale next to the dark red of the garment. The dark hair on his chest disappeared into the plunging neckline. The satin felt smooth against his skin, and the fur hem tickled the back of his bare thighs. Overall, the effect was... unexpectedly pleasing. _Um…Wow._

 

“See? I’ve always told you you were pretty.” Peter kissed a line up his jaw and ran his fingers over Gabriel’s exposed collarbone.

 

“Yeah, but…” Gabriel protested weakly, unable to tear his eyes from his reflection. “Isn’t it…girly?’

 

Peter slid a hand up Gabriel’s thigh, under the negligee to grab his cock and give it a squeeze. “This seems pretty manly to me,” Peter said. With his other hand, he turned Gabriel’s chin so he could kiss him.

 

**Hot.**

 

Gabriel whimpered as he felt a rough telekinetic touch against his nipples, rubbing the satin against them.

 

“Ungh!”

 

Peter swallowed Gabriel’s moan and deepened their kiss. _But… the mirror,_ Gabriel objected. _Your double…_

 

“Let him see,” Peter muttered between kisses. “It’ll make him jealous of my hot boyfriends.”

 

Gabriel realized his hips were rolling gently against Peter’s hand, hungry for any friction, even dry friction. He tried to make himself stop: he couldn’t. He made one more effort to put on the brakes. “We’re in public.”

 

“Not _very_ public,” Peter soothed. “You’ll just have to be quiet.”

 

 **I don’t care who hears. You’re _mine_!** Sylar gave Gabriel’s nipples a rough telekinetic twist, and Gabriel barely stifled his moan.

 

“Our, precious,” Peter chuckled. He dropped to his knees in the small changing room. “Ours.” He ducked his head under the hem of the red negligee and sucked Gabriel’s hardening cock into his mouth.

 

Gabriel fell back against the wall and flinched at the thunk it made.

 

 **Shhh** , Sylar admonished. **Don’t want to be disturbed until we’ve had our fun.** Sylar’s disembodied touch kept circling Gabriel’s nipples, and then invisible hands began to stroke down his back, smooth against the fabric. **Look in the mirror.**

 

Gabriel looked. The eyeliner made his dilated eyes look huge, and even darker than usual. His face was flushed, and the pink tinge of his skin ran down his chest, too, now not so pale against the red satin. His nipples stood out: two hard nubs that Sylar hadn’t stopped assaulting. And Peter was fully clothed on his knees, his hands gripping the back of Gabriel’s thighs, his head bobbing up and down beneath the fur trim as he sucked.

 

_Yes._

 

Blood rushed from Gabriel’s head to his dick, and if he hadn’t been leaning against the wall, he would have crumpled to the ground.

 

 **Keep watching** , Sylar ordered.

 

Gabriel tentatively lifted the hem of the negligee, holding it against his belly so he could see Peter’s gorgeous mouth sliding up and down his cock. He stifled a whimper. _Peter, get us out of here. Please._

 

Peter stopped and pulled back abruptly. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I can’t keep quiet,” he whispered. “Take us home and fuck me.” _Please._

 

Sylar’s touch probed lower, pressing tantalizingly against the pucker of Gabriel’s ass. **So greedy.** Gabriel whined and pressed back into the touch, but he couldn’t get any satisfaction.

 

“I can’t take us home now,” Peter said seriously. “That would be shoplifting.” He swallowed Gabriel’s cock again, and Gabriel moaned.

 

“Hello?” someone called from outside. They all froze.

 

Peter pulled his mouth off Gabriel’s dick long enough to yell, “I’ll be out in a minute,” in a voice that sounded surprisingly normal. “Guess we’ll have to make this fast,” he whispered.

 

**I think we’re up for the challenge.**

 

Peter devoured Gabriel’s cock and Sylar pressed his telekinetic touch hard into Gabriel’s ass, forcing his way inside. Drowning in pleasure, Gabriel gasped for air. His hands scrabbled uselessly against the wall.

 

**Look in the mirror. I want you to see yourself when you come.**

 

Sylar pressed further inside, jabbing into just the right spot over and over. Gabriel’s hips bucked against Peter’s face, and Peter reached around to grab Gabriel’s ass, pressing his fingers into muscle through the flimsy barrier of the fabric.

 

Gabriel came with a cry, cataloging in his eidetic memory the slide of the satin over his skin, the harsh pleasure of Sylar’s touch, the smooth friction of Peter’s mouth, and the debauched look on his own face.

 

He only had a moment to bask in the afterglow before someone tapped on the door.

 

“Just a sec!” Gabriel squeaked. Peter watched in amusement as Gabriel pulled off the negligee and scrambled back into his own clothes.

 

Peter picked up the silky garment and folded it carefully. “Meet you at the checkout,” he whispered, and then blinked out of the room.

 

Gabriel gathered his wits before slipping out the door, studiously avoiding eye contact with the man who’d been waiting. When he headed for the nearest cashier, however, Sylar came to the fore and stopped them.

 

**Hold on. Aren’t you forgetting something?**

 

Gabriel checked to make sure he’d put on all his clothes. He had. _What?_

 

**We owe Peter a present, too.**

 

A slow grin spread over Gabriel’s face. _That we do._ He headed back to the lingerie department.


End file.
